


Xavier's School Even Accepts Royalty

by GemmaRose



Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel, New Mutants, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hans Has Fire Powers, Hans and Elsa are X-Men, eventually, sorta - Freeform, they're New Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know "How Frozen Should Have Ended"? Basically that, but Elsa is one of the New Mutants and there's a bit of Helsa thrown in. I apologize in advance for (probably) mis-characterizing the New Mutants and having no clue how the X-series timeline works. I only know what Wikipedia has told me.</p><p>But yeah, Helsa, lotsa fun and a couple smooches, some angst, some stupid teenager moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Education Fit for a Princess

Anna looked from her parents to the sprawling mansion. “Why don’t I get to stay?” she pouted, one hand in her mother’s grip and the other clinging to Elsa’s sleeve as if her small fingers could halt the impending separation.

“Anna, we’ve told you this.” the King frowned sternly. “Your sister is going here to learn because one day she will be Queen. You will not be Queen, so you do not have to attend this school.”

“But I **want** to!” she cried, stomping her little foot.

“Anna, behave yourself. Or you will be waiting in the carriage while Elsa’s enrollment is finalized.”

“It’s okay, Anna.” the older Princess smiled, gloved hand gently holding the fabric of her sibling’s travelling cloak. “I’ll still be coming home for festival weeks.”

“But I don’t want you to go! I won’t have anyone to play with.”

“Don’t worry, dear.” the Queen smiled, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe her baby girl’s face with. “Your father and I will make sure that you have playmates.”

“But I wanna play with Elsa!” the toddler pouted, crossing her arms.

The Queen gave her husband a look, and he nodded. Anna was scooped up in her mother’s arms, and they sat down on the nearest available bench while the King led Elsa towards their destination.

“Anna, why do you not want to play with anyone but your sister?”

“Cuz Elsa’s more fun. An’ the other kids laugh at me.”

“Oh, darling. Don’t you worry, your papa and I will find a nice girl or boy for you to play with.” she straightened Anna’s hair bows, and brushed at her cloak. “One who’s your age, who won’t laugh at you, who will always be your friend.”

“But they won’t be Elsa.”

“No. But when Elsa comes home for the Midwinter Festival, you can introduce them to your big sister, and she can make snow angels with you.”

“And snowmen?”

The Queen chuckled and planted a kiss on her younger daughter’s head. “Yes, and snowmen. Now let’s catch up to your papa and your sister. We can see where she’ll be sleeping, and learn what sort of things she’ll be taught here.”

The blonde princess nodded, and hopped down off of the bench. “Do you think Elsa will write to me?”

“If you ask nicely, I think she would write to you every day.”

\-----

Elsa looked from her gloved hands to her family. Her father’s comforting smile, her mother’s worried eyes, her sister’s brimming tears. “Do I have to stay?”

“It is your choice, Elsa.” the bald man said, his wheeled chair parked neatly in the corner of the room. Her room, if she chose. _You would be safe here, and you would not have to worry about harming any of us._

She nodded, and looked back at her family. “I’ll stay here, and learn all I can.”

Her father and mother both visibly relaxed, their smiles becoming warmer. Anna burst into tears and ran into the room, throwing her arms around Elsa’s waist. “Nooo!” she wailed.

“Anna, I’m not going away forever.” she said, feeling the magic pool in her hands and feet. “Let go of me.”

“I don’t wanna!”

“Anna, enough.” The King said firmly, prying his daughters apart and lifting the younger one into his arms. “You are a princess. Act like it.”

“Noooo!” she screamed, kicking her tiny feet and pounding little fists on her father’s arm.

“Anna, baby, come here.” the Queen cooed, taking her younger child in her arms. “There’s nothing to cry about. Your sister will come home in a few months time.”

Anna sniffled, tears still tracking down her face.

“And she’ll write home, and you can write back.”

“I’ll write a letter every week, Anna.”

“Promise?” the child sniffed, rubbing her nose with the edge of her cloak.

“Promise.” Elsa nodded.

“Lunch hour will be starting soon.” the bald man said, reminding the royal family that they were not alone. “It would be best if you left now, to let Elsa settle in and meet her new classmates.”

“Remember, Elsa. If at any time you feel unsafe or unwelcome here, you can write to us and we will come to get you.”

“Okay.” the young blonde smiled slightly. “Bye, Anna.”

“Bye bye.” the younger princess frowned, waving morosely until they were out of sight.

Elsa sighed and turned back to the man who ran this school. “Will I have classes today?”

“No, the day is almost done for our students here. You will be given a schedule tomorrow, and your teachers will provide any materials necessary.”

Elsa nodded and brought her hands together in front of her chest. “Will they be scared of me? The other students here.”

“Elsa, your powers are nothing to fear.”

“But, I nearly killed Anna.”

“It was an accident. One which we will teach you how to avoid in the future. Now, would you like to head down to the dining hall?”

Elsa nodded, and held the door for the Professor as he wheeled out of her new room. She would learn how to control her powers, and when she was sure she would never hurt anyone again, she would be able to go home.


	2. A Fight with Ice and Fire

Elsa looked at the new student, a boy who looked about her age with bright red hair and black riding gloves. He was shifting uneasily, eyes flicking from the floor to each of their classmates in turn. He caught her eyes and flushed, looking back at his shoes.

“This runt is your new classmate.” Mr. Howlette said, clapping a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Name’s Hans. Say hi, kids.”

“Hi, Hans.” the class chorused dully. Elsa waved a little.

“Today, you’ll be doing basic one on one. Powers are allowed, but do not kill each other. I’d get in trouble for that. I want to see defensive work, with minimal aggressive use.”

Some of the older students sniggered, and the new boy looked frightened.

“New kid, you’ll be training with Els. The rest of you, usual pairs.”

There was a small clamour as everyone started talking and moving, claiming sections of the room and pieces of equipment. There was a loud clang of metal, and Mr. Howlette began stalking towards a pair of the older students, yelling for them to stop goofing around.

Elsa grinned and held out a hand to the newest student. “My name’s Elsa. Nice to meet you.”

“Prince Hans.” the boy replied, shaking her hand firmly.

“Oh, really? Which kingdom?”

“The Southern I-”

A gust of cold air knocked him on his butt, and Elsa grinned mischievously. “We’re training now, Hans. Talk and fight.” she pulled off her gloves, a yellow pair with the X of the oldest students’ battle uniforms stitched onto the back in heavy black thread, and tucked them into her belt.

“Should I…?” he held up his hands, indicating his own gloves.

“Yes. You’ve got powers, magic. Show me what you can do.” she held out her hand flat and made a spurt of snowflakes. Ice spread from where they landed, and a swipe of her foot made it vanish.

“All I can do is this.” Hans said quietly, barely audible over the cheerful sounds of sparring. Flames flickered to life across his hands, and Elsa’s eyes widened.

“Wow. Can you throw fire? Or melt things?”

“Um, I’ve never done it on purpose.”

“Hit me.”

“What? But you’re a-”

“Hit me, or I hit you.” she smirked, ice making her nails into wickedly curved claws. A stomp of her foot covered their patch of floor in thin and sturdy ice, textured for grip.

“Alright.” Hans said slowly, forming a ball of flames in his palm. His throw missed her by a mile, and she caught it with a snowball before it could hit somebody else.

“I thought boys were supposed to be good at stuff like this.” she said dryly, catching the next miss on a spike of snow which melted as quickly as it had formed.

“Oh yeah?” Hans snarled. The flames on both his hands grew hotter, melting the ice Elsa had laid down. “How’s **this**?” he slammed the heels of his hands together, fingers splayed wide and palms facing out, and Elsa’s quickly conjured wall of ice only gave her enough time to hit the ground before it was burned straight through.

“I yield!” she yelled, arms over her head, protective snowdrift melting as quickly as she could make it.

The fire beam vanished, and Elsa glanced at the wall it had hit. There was a scorched dent, and she could see where the metal had begun to melt. Lifting herself up, she looked through the hole in her foot-thick ice shield at the panting new student. He was looking at his hands, apparently as shocked as the rest of the class.

A hand grabbed his collar and yanked, lifting the ginger boy off his feet. “What the hell was that, kid?”

Elsa willed the ice wall and floor to diminish, but hoarfrost was covering it too thickly for anything to happen. She fumbled for her gloves, and once they were on the ice stopped spreading. She peaked around the edge of her wall, and saw the teacher holding Hans by the back of his collar.

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean it.”

“Sure looked like you meant it to me, bub. Didn’t I say try **not** to kill each other?”

“It was an accident, I swear!”

“No more accidents. I want you doing defensive only for the rest of the period.”

“Yessir.”

“Els, take those gloves off. Show this idiot those spikes from last week.”

Elsa nodded, and the teacher turned around to get their classmates focused back on their training.

Hans looked abashed, and fiddled with the fingers of his gloves. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s cool.” she smiled, taking off her own gloves and collapsing the wall which had probably saved her life. She’d think about that later, maybe. “We’re training with the bots later this week, and the Professor will be really interested in that move. What do you call it?”

“Well, my brothers-” the floor beneath him went glassy smooth, and Hans fell on his face.

“Talk and fight, remember? You know how to defend yourself?”

The flames on his hands flared up briefly, melting the ice, and Hans lunged forward with a yell. Elsa yelped and conjured a set of spikes, blunted but still imposing. Hans made a fireball and pitched it at the base of the spikes. They collapsed, and Elsa barely had time to craft a set of brass knuckles before they were in close quarters. If not for her year of training, she would have been forced to yield in the face of his flaming blows. The ice under their feet went glassy again, and she bound his elbows to the floor.

“Do you yield?” she smirked, unable to keep the smugness from her face or tone.

“No.” Hans growled, the flames on his hands brightening.

“You can’t touch your own elbows. You can’t even bend your arms. Just yield and I’ll let you up.”

“ **No.** ” Hans growled again, his shirtsleeves catching fire.

Elsa squeaked and pitched a snowball at the flaming cloth. It evaporated. “Hans, cut it out!”

“Hans.” the teacher barked from across the room. “Defensive only.”

The flames died down, and Elsa noticed that his skin was unharmed under the singed fabric.

“Fine, I yield.” he grumbled.

“One, one.” Elsa smiled, pointing first at herself and then at her training partner

“What does that mean?”

“Well, Mr. H. likes us to keep track of how many rounds we’ve won each class.”

“So, does the winner matter?”

“He’s nicer to the winners, usually.” Elsa leaned down, offering a hand to the hot-tempered fire child.

“Well then.” Hans smirked, grabbing Elsa’s ankles and yanking her feet out from under her. He placed a knee on her stomach, grabbed her wrists, and held a fireball over her face. “Guess I have to beat you.”

“Impressive.” Elsa chuckled breathlessly. “I yield, get off of me.”

“Two.” the prince smirked, standing and backing away a few steps. “One.” he pointed at Elsa as she stood, then made a _bring it_ gesture.


	3. Conversations and Flirtations

“So wait, you can do what?” Elsa frowned, looking at the newest student.

“Phase.” the brunet answered, taking a bite of her sandwich. “Like, this.” she held up her sandwich, and swung it through her arm.

“Whoa.” Hans grinned. “Can I…?” he held out a hand.

Kitty grinned and waved the sandwich through his palm, then brought it back to her mouth and took a bite. “Pretty neat, huh?”

“And you’ve already been in a fight?” Hans asked, lunch all but forgotten on his plate. “Like, a real, actual fight. Against supervillains?”

“Uh huh. It was scary, but kinda cool.”

“And now you’re friends with Ms. Monroe?” Elsa asked, swallowing a mouthful of food.

“Yup. She’s pretty cool.”

“I’m actually jealous of you.”

“And she’s usually only jealous of me.” Hans said, elbowing Elsa in the ribs.

“In your dreams.”

The doors to the cafeteria opened, and Elsa looked over to see Ms. Monroe, Ms. Marie, and Mr. Howlette. Kitty stood with her tray, and Elsa chuckled. “Please, don’t call them over here. I might die of embarassment.”

“She didn’t do her hair this morning.” Hans stage whispered.

“More because you haven’t showered since Mr. H’s class. You smell like smoke.”

“You want me to go?” Kitty raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to sit with us because we’re your age.” Elsa said with a chuckle.

“You’re in with the big kids. Go revel in the glory.” Hans laughed.

“See ya in class.” the girl smiled, all but skipping over to the table where the full fledged heroes sat. The circled yellow X on the back of her jacket made Elsa chuckle and shake her head.

“Wish I could sit over there.”

“We’re barely teenagers. Kitty’s only there because, well, she got pulled into the fighting.”

“ **You’re** barely a teenager. I’ve been thirteen for three months.” Elsa sniffed, putting a forkful of macaroni in her mouth.

“Elsa?”

“Yeah?”

“How long are you going to keep coming to this school?”

“Until I don’t need the gloves anymore.”

“Yeah, but. Would I ever see you again? If you left.”

“Come up to Arendelle sometime. The summers are lovely.”

“I prefer winter myself.”

“Prince Hans, are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe.”

“Well stop it. Or I may have to write home that I'm being courted, and then my father will insist on meeting you and that would be a disaster.”

“Sorry.”

They ate in silence for a while, until Elsa set down her fork and pushed her tray aside. “Hans, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while.”

“What, are you going to make a move on that Sunspot kid?”

“No?” Elsa made a face. “I was going to tell you about my family.”

“Oh, okay. I’ve already told you all there is to tell.”

“I have a younger sister, named Anna. She looks up to me, but she doesn’t know that I have powers.”

“Ouch.”

“Also, um...”

Hans leaned forwards and covered Elsa’s clasped hands with a warm palm. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me squat.”

“I’m the crown princess of Arendelle.”

Hans blinked, sitting back upright. “O-kay. What?”

“My full name is Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle.”

“Oh...”

Elsa glanced up from her clenched hands, peeking through her bangs at her one and only friend. “You’re not gonna stop hanging out with me, are you?”

“What? No. I was just remembering our first meeting.”

“You mean when I kicked your ass in training?”

“I mean when I almost roasted you alive. You didn’t write home about that, did you?”

“No way. My parents would have had me put on the first boat back to Arendelle if they thought my life was in danger.”

“But, it kinda is?”

“Yes, but if I go home now, before my powers are under control.” she glanced at the table, where delicate frost curls were weaving out from her hands. “I hurt my sister once, when I was very young. I never want that to happen again.”

“And I’m sure it won’t.” Hans smiled reassuringly, the heat from his gloved hands melting away the frost before it could thicken.

“I’ll still be here for another few years, at least. You’re not going to be rid of me for a while yet.”

“Thank god for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hans and Elsa don’t like using their classmates’ superhero names when they’re not in uniform. It’s because they’re not part of the superhero team. They’re not at Xavier’s school to become X-Men, they’re there to learn how to control their powers. At least, for now.
> 
> Monroe is Storm, Marie is Rogue, and I think you can figure out who Mr. Howlette is by yourself.


	4. Perks of Being a Superhero

Hans coughed, squinting around through the dust and smoke. “Elsa!” The attack had been so sudden, the last he’d seen of her she had still been inside. “ **Elsa!** Elsa, where are you?”

Others were calling for their friends, their teammates. Familiar voices were calling to each other, but he could neither hear nor see his closest friend. A breeze sprang up, not Elsa’s icy cold but stiff enough to blow away most of the smoke. His jacket was ruined, soot stained where it wasn’t singed or burnt away entirely, but he would deal with that later. If there was a later.

Douglas Ramsey was standing atop a nearby mound of rubble, and Hans picked his way up to stand next to her. “Have you seen-”

“We’re still looking for Elsa. It’s likely she’s trapped in the rubble somewhere. Sunspot and Cannonball are out looking for her.”

“Only Guthrie and de Costa?”

“They can fly, the rest of us can’t. Psyche is ready if she’s in a bad way.”

“Moonstar? You think Elsa might be hurt that badly?”

“I think a building may have fallen on top of her.”

Hans gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to throw a fireball at something. “But she can’t sense anything yet?”

“No.”

“Then Elsa is still alive.”

“Or already dead.”

Hans opened his mouth, whether to scream or argue he wasn’t quite sure, but before he could do either a voice yelled at them from over the rubble

“DUCK.”

Hans had learnt some years ago not to get in Sam Guthrie’s way when the other teenager was moving, and hit the bricks without a second thought. The blonde hit the ground hard enough to leave a furrow where he landed, and Hans caught Doug’s eyes.

“Psyche, we need you.” the blond genius called over his shoulder.

Hans scrambled down the rubble heap, and Sam laid Elsa out on the ground next to the landing skid. Her chest was visibly moving, eyes half open and blood running down her face. Hans dropped to his knees next to her and grabbed her hand, cool as ever. She coughed, and Danielle Moonstar laid a hand on her forehead.

“There is nothing I can do for her. She is wounded, but she will certainly live.”

“Great.” Elsa croaked, slowly levering herself into what could technically be called upright. “Can I have some water?”

“Here.” Kitty held out a bottle. Elsa tried to take it, and winced.

Hans grabbed the bottle and held it to her lips. “Slowly.” he reminded her, tilting the bottle.

“I’ve got some cuts and burns, I’m not dying of dehydration.”

“Can you ice your palms?”

She looked down at her gloves, burnt and scraped into rags. “Don’t think I can ice anything just now.” she coughed.

Hans held the bottle to her mouth again, giving her a few sips. “Then you’re probably dehydrated.”

“Shut up.”

Hans chuckled and gave her another sip of water. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you patched up.”

“Oh, your clothes.” she mumbled, gesturing to the jacket and shirt which had been brand new just a few hours before.

“Have you seen yourself?” Kitty chuckled, sitting back on her heels. “That dress is ruined.”

Elsa looked at herself and sighed, turning her hands palm-up while ice crept over them. “Well, at least we’re still alive.”

“Yeah. Perks of being a superhero.” Kitty grinned, brushing a filthy lock of hair behind her ear.


	5. Superheros Have Superhero Names

“So, you have changed your minds.” Professor Xavier said with a knowing smile.

“Yes.” Elsa nodded curtly, hands folded in her lap, but not clasped nervously. “In the aftermath of the Sidri attack, I realized that I have not been using my powers to their full potential. If I can help people, I can’t see a reason not to any more.”

“Your classmates will be happy to see you in the Danger Room more often, I’m sure. And what about you, Hans? What has changed your opinion?”

“I wrote my family.” he said simply, words clipped and laced with a subtle venom.

“Ah. I fully understand.” the bald man nodded. “I can see no reason to keep you off of the team, although you have some catching up to do before you will be allowed out in the field.”

“Thank you, Professor.” the teens chorused, giving each other small smiles.

\-----

Rahne laughed, harsh and loud, and her eyes crinkled with the force of her smile. “You haven’t even thought of your alter ego names?”

“Well, it didn’t seem very important.” Hans flushed, a stray lock of his hair catching on fire.

Elsa put out the flame with a dart of powdery snow, and gave her new teammates a hesitant smile. “I was thinking of Ice Princess.”

“Princess? Really?” Xi'an Coy Manh chuckled behind her hand. “I’d thought you were more mature than that, Elsa.”

“Well, I am a princess.” Jaws dropped, and ice crept over Elsa’s spoon as she blushed.

“What country?” Sam demanded.

“Arendelle. It’s in the North.”

“So wait, when you go home, do you wear a tiara and stuff?”

“Well, no. I won’t have a crown until my coronation.”

“Oh, so you’re not just a princess, you’re the **crown** princess!” Danielle grinned. “Should I bow? Or would it be a curtsy.”

Elsa turned bright pink and hid her face in her hands, ice crawling over the bench and out from her feet. Hans chuckled and gave her shoulder a squeeze, raising his temperature slightly so her ice wouldn’t spread too far. “She’s heir to the throne of Arendelle, and I’m the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles. We would appreciate it if you didn’t treat us any differently.”

Xi'an nodded, and held out a hand. “Welcome to the team.”

Sam gave the two newest X-Men a calculating look, then grinned. “Snow Queen, and Firefist.” he said firmly, pointing at each of them in turn.

“Oh, no.” Elsa said, head snapping up and hands waving frantically. “No no no. You can’t call me a queen, I won’t even be coming of age for another few years.”

“Too late, it’s decided. Back me up on this, Karma.”

Xi'an shook her head, but smiled brightly. “They’re good names. I’m sure Firefist will wear his suit well, and that armour you made the other week, Snow Queen? That will never not look amazing and heroic. Could be cuter, of course, but that might be just me.”

“Nope, not just you.” Sam grinned, twirling up a ball of spaghetti on his fork.

Elsa hid her face in her hands again, and Hans laughed. “Whattaya say, Snowy? Ready to be a New Mutant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering one of Canonball's names for himself was Jet Ass, I think they got off easy on the naming front.


	6. Family Drama and Superhero Drama don't mix well

“No! I won’t go!”

“Elsa, this nonsense has gone far enough. You are going to return home and continue your education there. We have already found a tutor-”

“I won’t go!” she yelled, pulling her arm out of her father’s grip. Spidery lines of frost crept out from her stomped foot, and vanished quickly in the warm summer air. “Anna is safer while I’m gone. The whole kingdom is safer without me until I can control my powers.”

“There are people who have discovered a way to remove powers from those like you. We are going to get this curse lifted, and then you will come home and cease this nonsense.”

“Snowy?”

The blonde turned on her heel and stormed away from her father, the suit of ice she’d crafted during her latest Danger Room class hadn’t yet melted, and it gleamed with fresh ice as her temper rose. “Hey, Hans.” she said sharply, her cape leaving delicate, short-lived frost where it fluttered against the floor.

“Hans?” the King frowned. “Is this the boy you speak of so highly in your letters?”

The ginger prince blushed, still wearing his own Danger Room suit and covered in soot. “Your Majesty.” he bowed. “My apologies, I did not mean to interrupt y-”

“It’s alright, Firefist. Father was just leaving.” she gave the King a cold look and grabbed her teammate by the arm. “Did they stop the sim?”

“Nah, but Karma’s gonna give me hell later.”

“Did you do something stupid?”

“Uh, I took a hit she’d already dodged.”

“I swear, one of these days you’re going to do something terminally stupid and Psyche will actually have to save you.”

“Don’t worry, Snowy. It was non-fatal. Still stings though.” he rubbed his upper leg, and grinned sheepishly at Elsa’s raised eyebrow.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

A hand clamped on Elsa’s shoulder, and quickly pulled away with mild frostnip. Hans turned around, flames dancing across his knuckles, and raised a hand threateningly. “With all due respect, Your Majesty. If you take Snow Queen from us against her will, you’ll have a whole team of heroes breathing down your neck until she tells us not to.”

Elsa sighed and let her ice armour melt. It evaporated quickly in the face of Hans’s anger, and she grabbed one shaggy strand of hair to tug reproachfully. “I can handle my own father, Firefist.” turning to the King, she levelled a hard glare at him. “I will return when there is reason to, but until that time I belong here, with my friends. You, and Mother, and Anna are all safer while I am not with you.”

“Who’s this, Queeny?” Wolfsbane called from the end of the hall. “Your dad?”

“What, you take a hard hit too?” Hans grinned, giving the lycanthrope a friendly elbow.

“Actually, we got Wolverine to let us out early.” Karma answered, giving the King a quick once-over. Her face went still and smooth for a moment, then twisted up in disgust. “Snow Queen, please tell me you’re not planning to go home with this guy.”

“He is my father, but no. I have no intentions of leaving this school any time soon.”

“Good. He’d like nothing better than to stamp out your powers.”

“Oh, dude, that’s just not cool.” Cannonball glared, crossing his arms.

Elsa chuckled behind her hand as her father’s face paled. Times like this, she was oh so glad she’d joined the New Mutants. She was able to stand in front of her father, the King of Arendelle, and tell him no. “Tell Anna I will see her at the Spring Festival.”

“I can see where you get your stubbornness.” Cypher muttered. “He’s not gonna leave without a fight.”

“I have no intention of fighting a gang of children.” the King said firmly. “I simply want to bring my eldest daughter back home.” turning his gaze on Elsa, he lowered his voice closer to pleading. “Please, your sister misses you terribly.” he reached out a hand as if to grab her wrist, and Sunspot lit his fingers with a crackle.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Karma said dryly. “Snow Queen chose this, and we like her. That pretty jacket might get scorched.”

“Or the arm beneath it.” Hans muttered, flames like claws sprouting from his fingertips.

“Now, now. I only want to bring my daughter home. She has spent enough time in the company of your kind, she needs to begin applying herself to her studies.”

“Our kind?” Professor Xavier said, frowning sternly as he wheeled out of the elevator. “Sir Arendelle, perhaps this discussion would be better had in my office.”

“I’m not leaving.” Elsa said quickly, crossing her arms to stem the frost which threatened to spiral out of her fingers. Of all the times to need her gloves.

“I am perfectly aware of your intentions, Snow Queen. Now, don’t you all have a math class to attend?”

Wolfsbane swore and turned on her heel, sprinting towards the Danger Room to get her street clothes. The rest of the team followed suite, but Hans paused to offer a hand. Elsa swatted it away playfully and the pair jogged after the rest of their friends.

“If you would follow me, Sir Arendelle.” Professor X said calmly. The King followed the school’s headmaster into his office, and took a seat in front of the desk. “Now, we can speak like adults. Why do you wish to remove Elsa from this school?”

“Professor, it would be in Arendelle’s best interests to bring its Crown Princess home. There have been rumours, people saying that their future Queen is out running around in a foolish outfit with a group of mutants. I came to ensure these were false, but found that they are true. You have been using my child as a soldier in your army of misfits.”

“Army? We are not an army, Sir Arendelle. We are merely people who do what we can with the powers given to us. Elsa has only been out in the field three times this past year, and in that time she has directly saved well over a hundred lives. Indirectly, she and her classmates have saved hundreds of thousands. Xavier’s School for Gifted Children is quite strict that, once a student is enrolled, they can decide for themselves. Whether they want to learn how to hide their gifts, or how to save lives with them, that is a choice only they can make.”

“My daughter is not old enough-”

“Sprite was younger when she joined the X-Men, and that was a choice she made for herself. Certain measures were taken to gain the approval of her parents, but in this situation I believe Elsa does not require your approval. She is a powerful young woman, Sir Arendelle. She puts her heart into everything she does, whether she is fighting or learning.”

“The quality of her education is not the point here, Professor. She cannot continue to neglect her duties as Queen in Training.”

“If there are things you think she must learn, send over the texts and we will ensure she studies them. She is the best student we have ever taught in our politics class.”

“I- that-” the King stood up abruptly, slamming a hand on the oak desk. “My daughter is a Princess, not some vigilante! I will not stand for this shameful behaviour.”

“Elsa does not see it as shameful. Nor do her friends. This is her life, Sir Arendelle. You are no longer entitled to do what you like with it.”

“I am the King, you-”

“And we are not in your kingdom.” Xavier interrupted smoothly. “Elsa will come and go from this place as she sees fit. When she returns to Arendelle, it will be her choice. And Sir Arendelle?”

The King froze with one hand on the doorknob.

“It would be unwise to attempt to keep her against her will. The New Mutants are fiercely protective of their own, and several of them would not think twice about launching a full scale assault to retrieve her.”

The King stiffened, glared at Xavier, and slammed the door behind himself.


	7. The Snow Queen Regent

“Will he be alright?”

“I’m doing what I can, but he needs medical attention immediately.”

“How long until we get back to the school?”

“Just a few minutes.”

“Come on, Hans, hang in there.”

Psyche gasped, and turned her eyes to Elsa. “I’m so sorry.”

“Psyche, you’re doing all you can. He’ll make it.”

“Not Firefist, your parents.”

Elsa opened her mouth, but the car jerked to a stop and all of Psyche’s attention was back on Hans. “Sunspot, Snowy. Help me carry him.”

\-----

“Elsa, you’ve got a letter.”

“Oh, thanks Cypher.” she grinned, turning from her came of chess with Hans to accept it.

“Nice to see you’re healing well.”

“Have I told you to thank Psyche yet?”

“Only every day this past week.” Elsa chuckled, taking the letter. “Oh, it’s from Anna.” she smiled fondly, breaking the wax seal with her thumb.

“How’s she doing with that stable boy?”

“Oh, they broke it off ages ago.” she said, unfolding the parchment. Her grin vanished immediately, and the young woman clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh, gods.” she choked, tears welling in her eyes.

“Who died?” Cypher asked quietly.

“My parents. They were going to the wedding of the Princess of Corona, and their ship never arrived.” a tear tracked down her cheek, quickly followed by many others. “It is believed, that their ship sank. The King and Queen of Arendelle are dead.”

Cypher laid a hand on Elsa’s shoulder comfortingly, and pulled it away when ice began to creep over his glove. Elsa pitched forwards, drawing her legs up to her chest as she began to sob. Hans reached out and took one of her hands, letting her cling to him as she mourned.

\-----

“Do you have to go?” Wolfsbane frowned, almost pouting.

“I have to be at my parents’ funeral. And I’m the Queen Regent now, I can’t afford to come back.”

“Storm is a Queen and an X-Man.” Cypher pointed out.

“Yes, but she’s a Queen by marriage. Her kingdom has her husband to rule while she is away. Arendelle has only me.”

“Well, what about your sister?” Hans interjected. “She’s-”

“Nowhere near old enough, or capable enough. I will miss you all, terribly, but I have to go.”

“One condition.” Karma grinned. “You gotta invite us to the coronation.”

Elsa laughed. “If I do, do you promise to not use your powers or wear your suits?”

“Come on, Queeny, this is the closest thing to formal wear I’ve got!” Cannonball grinned.

“We’ll dress nice.” Psyche smiled. “Now off with you, go rule a country.”

“First mutant on the throne.” Magik chuckled.

“Dude, did you just miss that whole point about Storm and Black Panther? They’re monarchs.”

“Oh, right.”

Elsa pressed her lips into a thin line, gripping her uniform gloves in one hand as she boarded the ship. This was going to be a very long three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of my own sanity, I'm going to say that Arendelle is a very small kingdom which has no airport and is nigh inaccessible by land, so everyone uses ships.


	8. Special Guests for the Coronation

Elsa stood at the docks, wearing her yellow uniform gloves for the first time in years. The embroidery on the backs of her hands felt heavy, and she couldn’t help but wonder which of her former teammates would be disembarking from the docking boat. Would Karma be there, or Cannonball or Wolfsbane? What about Hans?

“Guess who~” a half familiar voice sang, hands clapping over her eyes.

Elsa laughed, and the hands were removed as she turned around to embrace her friend. “Danielle. It’s so good to see you again.”

“I should be the one saying that, Snowy.”

“Are you the only one?” Elsa frowned worriedly.

“As if I would miss your coronation.”

Elsa’s laugh turned to a shriek as she was picked up by the waist and spun around, fingers and palms warm through her bodice. “Hans, put me down.” she laughed. “This is so undignified.”

“What, a Queen can’t have fun?” he laughed, ruffling her hair.

“Stop that.” she laughed, batting his hand away. “You’re supposed to be respectful. I’m older than you.”

“Only by, like, two months.” the taller mutant smiled, cupping Elsa’s cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” she smiled back, placing her hand over his. She pulled it away gently, and turned to their native american friend. “I have a few dresses you might like to try on, and the tailor is waiting to put the final touches on Hans’s suit.”

“What, you think I wouldn’t bring a suit?”

“I think you brought your super suit, and were going to wear it despite the fact you promised not to.”

“Would I do that?” Hans said, looking wounded as he placed a hand on his chest.

“Yes.” Elsa and Danielle chorused.

“Spoilsports.” Hans grumbled, trailing a few steps behind them as Elsa led the way to the palace.


	9. A Coronation and a Family Reunion

“Elsa!” Anna called, lifting her skirt to hurry around the edge of the dance floor to where her sister was talking with a pair of people she’d never seen before.

The pale blonde turned, and smiled fondly as the princess trotted to a stop. “You look lovely, Anna.”

“Oh, thanks.” she grinned, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. “You look lovelier.”

Hans chuckled and held out a hand “Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles.”

“Princess Anna, of Arendelle.” she replied politely, shaking his hand.

“Elsa spoke of you often.” Danielle smiled kindly. “It is an honour to meet you.” she gave a clumsy curtsy, and Elsa chuckled.

“Did you want to speak to me, Anna?”

“Um, yes. Could we talk alone?”

“Of course.” she turned to Hans and nodded once. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll make sure Dani doesn’t offend anyone too important.”

Elsa followed her sister to a corner of the room, behind a curtain. Anna’s face split in the widest smile Elsa had seen in ages and she bounced in place. “You didn’t tell me you were friends with **Firefist**!” she squealed.

Elsa stiffened, and resisted the impulse to freeze her sister’s mouth shut. “Don’t be ridiculous, Anna. He’s Prince Hans, thirteenth son of the Southern Isles royal family.”

“Who was sent off to Xavier’s School for Gifted Children a year after you started going there.” I looked into the family history. “And don’t think I don’t know you were totally the Snow Queen.”

“Anna, what are you talking about?” Elsa frowned. She had designed her helm to keep her head protected, hair contained, and face hidden. If Anna knew, then who else?

“I read the news from overseas while you were gone. Snow Queen disappeared at the same time you came home.”

“Anna, I’m not a superhero. I was away to learn, not to go gallivanting about in one of those ridiculous costumes.”

“But-”

“But nothing, Anna.” Elsa reached into a pocket of her coat and pulled out the heavy yellow gloves, embroidered with the X-Men symbol in black. “I know you’ve seen me wear these before, but they are purely sentimental. Professor Xavier gave them to me for my fifteenth birthday.”

“They look **just** like Snow Queen’s, though!”

“Anna, enough.” Elsa pulled on the gloves, trapping the ice in her fingers to be let out some other time. “I am not a superhero, but I am your queen and your older sister. We won’t speak of this again.”

She pulled the curtain aside and strode out, back to Hans’s side. He gave her a concerned look, and she shook her head.

“You’re wearing your old gloves. Need me to warm your hands?”

Elsa smiled and chuckled, carefully removing the sturdy fabric. His grip was gentle and warm, dissolving the ice she had conjured in her anxiety before it could even fully form.

“Thank you.” she breathed, tucking her gloves back into their pocket.

“Hans?”

Dani said something about going to get a drink, which Elsa didn’t fully hear. The delegation from the Southern Isles was approaching and Hans’s hands had tightened around hers, heating up dangerously.

“Hans, your gloves.” she whispered, removing her hands from his and folding them over her skirt. A quick check revealed Anna by the cake, chatting with one of the serving boys, and Danielle hovering just the other end of the same table. Likely watching over the princess, though Elsa had said nothing about her thought. Of course, her friend was a telepath...

“Baby brother! It’s been, what, ten years since I saw you?”

“Twelve.” the ginger said through clenched teeth. His hands were balled into fists, and when Elsa laid a hand on his arm it was hot to the touch.

“Hans, your gloves.” she hissed. “If you set something on fire I swear-”

“Oh, Your Majesty.” the brunet prince said quickly, bowing. “If my brother has been pestering you, I apologize. He’s-”

“Had just about enough of your chattering.” Hans snarled. Elsa gripped his shoulder tighter as wisps of smoke began to rise from the fabric. Ice magic poured from her fingers over his skin, sinking through the fabric and forcibly cooling him. _Psyche, we need you_ she thought loudly, eyes flicking towards where her former classmate and teammate was picking at a plate of finger food.

“If this is a private conversation, I’ll leave.” she said calmly, giving Hans’s third eldest brother a firm glare.

“No.” Hans said quietly. “Please, stay. I might do something stupid in a bit.”

“Please, when are you not doing something stupid?”

The smoke was replaced by steam, and Elsa could hardly feel her hand for the amount of power flowing through it. “Prince Nikolaus, I would appreciate it if you did not speak to my friend in that manner.”

“Oh, friend?” Nikolaus leaned forwards, putting a hand under Hans’s chin. Elsa squeezed her friend’s shoulder and poured as much energy as she could into him, covering his skin in thick frost for half a heartbeat before his body heat melted it.

“And how did my screwed up baby brother become friends with a Queen? How did you even get into this party? More of your little devil tricks?”

“Prince Hans is my personal guest.” Elsa interjected, stepping slightly between the two brothers. “If you are only going to antagonize him, I’ll have to ask you to go elsewhere. The refreshment table is very well stocked.”

‘ _Is there a problem, Snowy?_ ’ Danielle asked silently, projecting her thoughts across the room.

‘ _I may need backup soon._ ’ Elsa thought back ruefully, refusing to break Nikolaus’s gaze. _Hans is on the verge of barbequeing his big brother._

_On my way._

“Snowy, I’m fine.” Hans breathed, touching one gloved hand to the arm held stiffly at her side.

“Is there a problem, Your Majesty?” Danielle asked, appearing at Nikolaus’s elbow.

“No, I was just leaving.” the elder Prince said slowly, glowering at Hans. “Be careful about him, Queen Elsa. He’s not quite right.”

“I’ll show him not right.” Hans growled, moving to take off his gloves.

Danielle grabbed his wrists, and Elsa froze the cuffs of his sleeves to the fabric of his gloves. “I don’t care how mean he was, you’re not roasting your brother at Snowy’s coronation.”

“He-”

“Would squeal like a pig if you lit him on fire.” Elsa crossed her arms, giving her closest friend a stern look. “You would ruin the party, and my sister is enjoying herself.” she glanced over towards the princess, and smiled fondly. Anna was trying to balance a spoon on her nose, much to the amusement of the serving boy she had been chatting with earlier.

“The boy has no ill intentions.” Danielle said with a wry smile. “A kiss, if that.”

“Thank you, Dani.” Elsa smiled.

“Elsa?”

The new Queen of Arendelle turned back to her best friend with a smug smile. “Yes?”

“Thank you, for keeping me from making a scene.”

“We can spar later, if you want to let off some steam.”

“But I didn’t pack my suit.” he grinned cheekily.

“Liar.” Danielle chuckled.

“Hey! Traitor.” Hans pouted, grabbing a little finger sandwich off of a passing tray.

“I’ll make you guys an illusion, if you want.”

“That would be very nice, but I’ll pass. You’ll probably want to sleep.”

Danielle chuckled and sipped her drink. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hans’s brother is borrowed from the lovely [Emma](%E2%80%9Cemmasdisneyworld.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D), and you can find all sorta of info about him here


	10. Sparring and Smoochies

Elsa sat on the edge of her bed, hair re-done into the loose braid she’d always worn for training and uniform mostly on. She had finished filling out in the three years since leaving the New Mutants, and now the shoes and gloves were all that fit properly. The pants which had been almost too large, held up by a belt, now clung tightly to her hips. The slightly-too-long shirt was now too short, revealing the bottom of her ribcage when she brought both her arms up. She would have to contact the tailor and arrange for a new suit to be made, in utter secrecy of course.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, two slow raps and a pause before the third.

“One minute, Hans.” she called, pulling her black boots on and zipping them up.

“Hans?”

Elsa froze, ice spiralling from her fingers across her boots and carpet before she could stop it. “Anna? I thought you were already in bed.”

“I was coming to say goodnight. Can I come in?”

Elsa cursed quietly. She’d assumed her sister simply fell asleep, too exhausted from dancing to bother with the silly habit she’d developed. “One minute.” she called, yanking off her boots and stuffing them under the bed. Her shirt she removed entirely, stuffing it under a pillow as she climbed under the covers.

“Alright, you can come in.” she called, quickly unbraiding her hair so it hung in loose waves over her shoulders.

The door creaked open, and Anna crept in with a sheepish smile and a plate with a napkin over it. “I noticed you didn’t have any of the krumkake, so I saved you a few.”

Elsa chuckled and sat up, keeping the blanket pinned soundly under her arms. “You’re too kind, Anna.”

“Oh, you’re not-”

“Too warm.” she lied easily. Funny, how good she had gotten at lying. “Leave them on the table, I’ll have them in the morning.”

“Never a bad thing to start the day with sugar.” Anna grinned, setting the plate down and sitting herself on the edge of the bed. Thankfully opposite of where Elsa had been seated, or she would surely have noticed the melting frost.

“Good night, Anna.” the newly coronated Queen smiled, giving her sister a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, you great big doofus.”

“Sleep tight.” Anna said with a chuckle, standing and heading for the door.

“Sweet dreams, little princess.”

The door shut and Elsa threw off the stifling blankets, pulling her shirt out and pulling the boots back on. A sword of clear ice formed without a thought, and a flex of her fingers dissolved it into ice cubes in the jug on her nightstand.

A few minutes passed in silence, and the blonde was beginning to worry her friend had fallen asleep when two quiet knocks came on the door, followed by a third one.

“Come in.” she called quietly, lifting the napkin to look at the small stack of pastries her sister had left.

“Wow.”

Elsa turned and gave Hans a skeptical look. “Wow?” his suit was white with a golden X across the chest and matching gold boots, nicely fitted in a way none of their school suits had been.

“You can even make those dumb old suits look good..”

She blushed and picked up the plate, holding the napkin on with one hand. “Come on, we can get to the roof from my window.”

“Bringing a midnight snack?” Hans quipped as they climbed, their boots silent on the tile.

“Anna left it for me.” Elsa responded, voice low so they would stay undetected. “She noticed I never stopped by the dessert table.”

“You barely ate.”

Elsa chuckled, seating herself on the peak of the roof and tucking the napkin in her pocket. “I was so nervous, I thought I was going to freeze any food I picked up.”

“But you didn’t.” Hans smiled, nicking a cookie before Elsa could object. “And you didn’t freeze anything else, either.”

“I nearly froze you.” she whispered, twirling the chocolate-dipped sweet in her fingers. “I didn’t think, I just poured magic into you until your brother was gone. I could’ve-”

“No, you couldn’t have.” Hans interrupted. “You did the right thing, Elsa. I would have started a commotion if you hadn’t been there to stop me. You used exactly as much power as you needed to.”

“But-”

“No buts. Eat your cookie, then we’ll spar.”

“Here?”

“It’s private, and there’s less things to break than anywhere in the palace.”

“Fair enough.” Elsa conceded, taking a bite of her krumkake. They sat there for a while in silence, shoulder to shoulder, watching the moon rise and working their way through the small stack of cookies.

“Hey, Elsa?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d like to stay here for a while.”

“You mean after we spar?”

“After Mirage goes back to the States. I would like to court you.”

Elsa flushed, her half eaten dessert gaining a fuss of hoarfrost. “Oh, um.”

“You can spurn me if that’s how you feel, but I would like to stay in Arendelle. I’ve missed you and, well, nowhere else feels quite so much like home.”

“Let’s just-” Elsa dropped her cookie, and Hans carefully set both pastry and dish out of the way.

“Let’s just spar.” she said quickly, ice gathering around her nails and knuckles.

“Powers?”

“Let’s not damage the roof too badly.”

“Gotcha.” Hans smiled, balancing easily on the roof’s spine. Flames danced over his skin, flickering in time with his heartbeat.

Elsa lunged first, and the pair traded blows easily. Jab, right hook, block, kick, duck. The roof was decorated with spikes and ice slicks when Hans finally dropped to one knee, holding up a hand. “Yield. I yield.” he chuckled. “You’re still as sharp as ever.”

Elsa laughed, short and quiet on a heavy breath, and held out a hand. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too.” Hans beamed, sweaty damp hair flopping into his eyes as he stood.

Elsa chuckled, looking down to where neither of them had released the other’s hand. How many times had she felt like kissing him after a battle? How many times had they sat so close they could feel the slightest temperature fluctuations in the other’s body? How many times had he appeared in her dreams?

Warm fingers traced the line of her jaw, and she tilted her head up as he leaned in. His breath ghosted over her face, warm puffs in the still night air, and her arms found their way around his waist. His lips seared over hers, a gentle brush which stole her breath away, and then his hands were tangled in the roots of her hair and her fingers were digging into his hips as he kissed her fiercely. It was far from what was described in fairytales, their teeth clacking together and both of them pulling apart every few seconds to breath, but it was everything Elsa had imagined when she thought of him after battles.

He pulled back breathing heavily, face flushed, eyes shining, and began pressing kisses to her ears and neck. His lips landed in her pulse and lingered there for a moment. “I love you so much.” he breathed.

Elsa released him and stepped back, wiping the spit from around her mouth. “That was a mistake, Hans. I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry.” she turned around and began walking along the narrow ridge, back towards the empty plate balanced precariously against a crooked tile. “I can’t love anyone like that right now.”

“Why?” he asked gently, standing behind her and laying his hands over hers on the fancy plate. “You don’t have to shut me out, Elsa.”

“Yes, Hans, I do. Arendelle is hardly stable, and there are rumours of war. I can’t afford to spend any time not being Queen. Not right now.”

“Elsa, you don’t always have to do things alone. If you don’t want the team, just let me stay and help. Officially, I can be an advisor from the Southern Isles.”

“Hans-”

“I don’t want you to need the gloves any more.” he said, chin tucked over her shoulder. “I’d like to be there to make sure you’re never alone again.”

Elsa scrubbed at her face with one black sleeve. “Thank you.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry.” Hans said quickly, releasing her and stepping back. “Did I hit a bruise?”

Elsa laughed quietly and shook her head, blinking back the rest of the tears. “Not a bruise. I love you too, you big dummy.”

“Oh.” he smiled shyly. “Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

“Let’s get off of the roof first.” Elsa chuckled, stepping easily down the tiled slope.

“Then I get to kiss you?”

“Then you can start courting me.” she grinned coyly. “And who knows, maybe in a few years you can show up your brothers by becoming my King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, that's it. I might add more chapters if I even get my thoughts in order, but this has been the HISHE AU. Cute idiots being cute. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
